


Always Land On Your Feet

by Vampykitty_kun



Series: Earth V9 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU - Comicverse, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selina finds him young, much too tiny, with a thin layer of puppy fat still coating his gangly form.</p><p>Catlad!Tim</p><p>Pairings/Tags subject to change/additions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Land On Your Feet

Selina finds him young, much too tiny, with a thin layer of puppy fat still coating his gangly form.

Looking back on it, Tim may not have liked the events that led up induction, and he may still have nightmares regarding them on a regular basis, but he has never once regretted his decisions.

It was not something he was prepared for, something he could handle, Batman and Robin coming back from an abrupt absence only for Bruce Wayne to announce the untimely demise of is adopted son.

Freak accident.

In the wrong place at the wrong time.

Something Tim knew better than to believe.

He heard about it on the news that very morning, lazying about in the living room with a cup of coffee and a piece of toast, both of which he had promptly regurgitated into the porcelain basin upon hearing the news, accompanied by an endless flow of tears.

When he had come to, having cried himself into a fitful sleep, he had fled. He had run until his two legs could not carry him any further. It rained, _hard_ , something he felt fitting for such a day when he stopped to think about it later on.

He had collapsed in a panting, sobbing heap within a crevice between two gargoyles, up on one of the many rooftops he frequented during happier times. He had curled in on himself, made himself impossibly smaller as he let the anguish out.

Then all at once, he had been gathered up, and pulled into a rain slicked embrace. He had clung, sniffling as a gloved hand carded through his short, drenched, raven spikes. Had listened to the woman coo at him, murmuring sweet words, _kind_ words, in effort to bring him down from his panic, to calm him.

Tim had awoke late into the night warm and dry, wrapped in the fluffiest of robes, curled up within Selina’s silk sheets with the woman herself not far from his side.

She _knew_.

Had known all along, that he had been following the Bat and his Bird around, watching them closely, and taking their pictures. How he had slunk along silently, out of sight- _their_ sight at the very least, as he had stalked them like a predator would stalk their prey.

She had noticed, for she had been doing the same many a nights, due to her own fascination with the Bat.

Selina knew without asking just what had him in the midst of a meltdown, and when Tim said nothing, and merely shuffled his body over to close the few inch gap between them, she did not stop him when he pressed against her side and buried his face in her shoulder. She simply praised him, actually praised _him_ , and resumed the petting from earlier, calling him kitten, and murmuring softly.

When Tim fell asleep that way, she only turned the lap off and let him doze, an arm wrapped around his small form in comfort.

When he awoke the next day, she had coaxed him into eating, comparing him to a starving stray.

When he did not return home that night, or the next, nor the one thereafter, she did not push him.

And when she asked if he wanted to do right by the fallen Robin, if he wanted to pick himself up off the cold hard ground, become a confident, self-sufficient young man, he had hugged her, and he never looked back…


End file.
